Many entities are required to routinely clone or transfer data from one system to another and use the cloned system for coding, testing and/or quality assurance. However, due to sometimes excessively large and constantly growing data sources, system cloning is not performed as often as recommended due to data size and length transfer times. As a result, there exists a need for a new system restore and copy technology that overcomes the challenges of traditional system restore, data copy and/or cloning methods.
Meanwhile, blockchain is a growing, highly-adaptive new technology already being implemented across multiple industries. Due its unique characteristics and inherent advantages, the blockchain structure may provide benefits to several technologies that utilize data storage and restore as described herein especially for large systems that require significant time and effort for cloning data.